Kitchens Are Awesome
by AllKnowingNiko
Summary: Yami x Yugi. WARNING: YAOI. Don't like, don't read! About one in the morning, and the two are finishing up a card game... and my kitchen turns into a fanfiction GOLD MINE! 3 rated M just in case, not VERY descriptive but just that little bit  .


(This project was totally non-profit and was made for a dear friend. Thanks for helping me clean up, Yami. You know I consider it the highest honor to be written about, so here ya go…

….don 't kill me.)

-FOR YAMI-

"Yami, I swear to god if you beat me this time I WILL kill you!" Yugi eyed the ex-spirit from behind his cards, trying to guess his strategy from Yami's darting eyes, which flashed back and forth between his cards and the table.

"You know, you can't get mad at me EVERY time you lose, Yugi." Yami half smiled and winked as Yugi pulled his last card before the crimson eyed pharaoh destroyed him. He won against everybody else, but something about Yami made Yugi lose his nerve whenever they dueled. Throwing a hand up in the air, Yugi shook his head in frustration.

"No fair, Yami! I just can't concentrate when I duel you!"

"Why can't you concentrate?" Yami was suddenly behind him, his arm wrapped around his shoulder and his breath tickling his ear seductively. Yugi sucked in a deep breath and winced as Yami's laugh did things to the way they were intertwined.

"YOU are why I can't think, Yami! I can't focus with you doing that!"

"Doing what?" Yami's hands slid down Yugi's arms until they met the cards. "See, if you play this one, my monster can't attack, and it gives your monsters 1000 extra attack points as a bonus, get it?" Yugi barely managed a nod. The pharaoh's practiced tongue flicked the younger teen's earlobe every time he spoke; distracting Yugi from the fact that Yami's hands had gently pried his fingers off the cards, letting them spill across the table surface. Involuntarily, Yugi let a small sigh escape through his tightly clenched teeth. Yami grinned and put his hands on the chair Yugi was sitting in, and with one quick move pulled it away from the table, turned it around and trapped both of Yugi's hands in one of his.

"Okay, SERIOUSLY not helping my game, stupid." The shorter one said, at the same time trying to wrench his hands out of the imposing pharaoh's grasp, blushing like a madman and feeling like he was on the sun.

"This is a different game, and one that I EXCEL at. Just let me work." His lips planted themselves firmly on the violet eyed teen and Yugi's eyes shot open even wider. His tongue flicked against flesh and Yugi's eager lips parted of their own accord.

Stupid body, why must I rebel against myself? Yugi thought.

And WHY in dueling's name does Yami have to be so damn good with his tongue?

"Damn you…" Yugi whispered into Yami's ear as he slid his tongue over the sensitive spot on Yugi's neck.

"Why, thank you." An evil giggle threw Yami into spasms of laughter. Yugi turned his head away and bucked, trying to throw him off. At the instance of Yugi convulsing Yami released his hands, and instead of Yami flying backward into a wall, he held his ground and Yugi slammed into his chest. The ex-spirit clamped onto the boy and dropped to the floor, using one hand to grab his ass and the other to pry his shirt off.

"Yami, stop - oh…" Yugi inhaled as Yami's hand began squeezing his nipple and the crimson eyes' tongue started licking around his belly button, slowly making its tantalizing way down to his dick, standing taller and straighter every second. "Yami, seriously, now is NOT the best time - OH!" Yugi squirmed in the pharaoh's demanding grasp as Yami's talented tongue unbuttoned his jeans in one smooth move. Down on his knees now, Yami released Yugi's ass and used his now free hand to swiftly yank Yugi's boxers to the floor.

"Yami, don't you dare!"

"Just give up, you know can't do anything to stop me." Yami said with a grin as he watched the younger teen twist and turn in vain, not really trying. Yami did in fact know that Yugi could stop him if he wanted to, which he obviously didn't. So, with one hand reaching up to tease Yugi's nipples, and the other gripping his ass again, Yami began to deep-throat the King of Games, gagging himself every time he moved his head. Yami flicked his tongue up and down and over and around, causing Yugi to gasp and moan, holding back behind clenched teeth a desperate scream. Yami increased his speed, determined to make the short male let out the scream he had been holding back before Yami pushed him upstairs to take him.

Yugi thrashed and shuddered as his look alike sped up, obviously aiming for a scream. He was NOT going to, though, Yugi decided. Nice try, Yami, I know what you're up to. But Yugi couldn't help the fact that it felt SO GOOD. Yami flicked him and tongued him and sucked him and Yugi finally gave in. His hands twined themselves into Yami's hair and he let himself go, let himself get lost in bliss. Suddenly Yami's mouth was on his, cutting off a single, high note that Yugi realized with a jolt was coming from his once open but now filled mouth. Yami's tongue swirled inside Yugi's mouth, letting him taste what Yami did. Realizing with another jolt that Yugi had given Yami the scream he had wanted, Yami was going to take control like usual and upstairs they would go.

Not that he minded.

I peeked around the kitchen doorway, hungry for a midnight snack and curious about the muffled noises I had heard on my way to the bathroom. I figured it was just Yami and Yugi finishing up their game of Duel Monsters. The people in my house got pretty passionate about their card games, so I wasn't at all surprised when I heard a scream. This one was pretty high and prolonged, but I thought it was just that Yugi had lost. He always gets like that when he loses.

So I was peeking around the corner cautiously, anxious to not aggravate either of their nerves and to see if there was any way of giving them a wide berth as I made my way to the fridge. Upon entering the kitchen after confirming there was no way I would be able to see them from the only entrance to kitchen I could get to without waking up Seto and Mokuba, I was forced to bear witness to a scene I could only describe with one word:

YAOI.

So, being the fan fiction writer I am, instead of slowly backing out, or even a tense moment of "sorry, wrong room", I naturally pulled out my laptop and commenced typing. I giggled in glee to myself, "we got a bestseller here, Nikki, yes we do!"

Unfortunately, this fan fiction writer is also a terrible gossip and internet plague.

Out comes the video camera, out comes the phone. I quickly sent a text to my best friend to wake her up. Not ten seconds later, my phone vibrates quickly, once, twice, three times. I pick it up.

"Reg, you will not believe what I'm witnessing, writing, taping, and telling you about RIGHT NOW," I said in a hurried whisper, "Yami and Yugi, my kitchen, approximately one twenty-four in the morning."

"Okay, routine check. Laptop?"

"Check."

"Video camera?"

"Check."

"Phone?"

"How else would I be talking to you, silly? Soonest time you can be over here to watch the recap?"

"Two hours."

"Good enough. See you then!" I hung up with a last giggle and resumed watching, occasionally checking that I still had a good angle, and typing in commands to my security cameras throughout the house to get as many angles on the kitchen table as they could. To my dismay and eternal annoyance, the cameras make noise when they turn.

"Yami, what's that?" Yugi said in a worried tone.

"Just Nikki's security cameras, nothing to – NIKKI'S SECURITY CAMERAS? Oh hell!" My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed all my recording stuff and was headed out the door as quietly as possible-

"HOLD IT right there, Nikki." I swallowed and turned around.

"Oh, hi… I just came down for a midnight snack, but I'm not hungry anymore, I'll just be going back to bed now, okay? Okay, goodnight!" I was about to turn tail but Yami's stern look told me I wasn't getting away with it this time. My face fell.

"Tape. Now." He held out his hand expectantly. I sighed and made like I was handing it to him in defeat. Then, right before it touched his hand I tightened my grip and ran. I ran for my life, for my best friend's life, for my fiction's life. I ran until I reached my room. I turned on my heel, slammed the door in the two similar faces and threw the dead bolt into place. I leaned with my back against the door, breathing in deeply and exhaling strongly. Yami's voice floated in from the cracks in the door.

"Nikkola, I want that tape, now." his voice was soft, but that made it all the more menacing. And he only used my full name when he was mad at me.

"Hell no! Just when I finally get some good yaoi on you two you have to go and spoil it, you fan fiction KILLER!"

"I DO NOT kill fan fiction! Just ones that YOU write about US." it was true, too. Every fiction I wrote about them was found and destroyed, leaving nothing but paper scraps and bleeps on my computer saying "file not found". They had even taken at least FIVE tapes and BURNED them. I mean, seriously! It's not THAT bad, is it? People all over the world write about them, why can't I?

"Just one little smut, pretty please? Then I PROMISE, I'll leave you alone, PLEASE?" I begged with the door.

"…..just ONE?"

"Yes, one, I swear!" I sighed in relief that he wasn't going to kill me after all.

"Yami, you're not seriously going to agree to that!" Yugi's voice rang out in disbelief.

"I think we have to. It's just one, then she'll leave us alone and we'll be home free, okay? Besides, she only has about three minutes." Yugi sighed heavily. After five tense minutes in which I held my breath until my face was blue, he spoke.

"If you think its okay, I guess…"

"Good. Nikki, we give you permission for ONE smut. That's IT."

"You got it, guys!" I said eagerly, already settling down with my laptop against the door. "Thank you!"

"Goodnight, Nikki."

"Goodnight, boys!" typity typity type type type! PUBLISH!

THE NEXT WEEK

"Hey, Yami, would you mind proof reading this?" I hollered at the fridge.

"Yeah, sure."

_Soft wind tugged at their sleeves. The rumbling of the ocean tides was a quiet lull, a background noise to the silent companionship these two shared. That was it at first glance. But this pair was something more._

_Much more._

"Oi, Nikki, you gotta be kidding!"

"What, it's not THAT bad!"

_Seto curled his fingers into the hair that lay in every direction on his lap. The brown eyed teen billionaire closed his eyes and let visions of the past, present and future fill him with confidence as he built up the meager courage he had to speak. He had been thinking for a long time, and this was what he truly wanted, HE was what he truly wanted._

"_Yami, I-_ freeze, ME? Nikki! I said I gave you permission for ONE smut! You published your one a week ago!"

"Yeah, one smut with you and Yugi! You said NOTHING about other popular pairings!"

FIN

Please, read and review people! Remember, Niko loves you! 3  
>Yami: Niko, what's that?<br>Nothing, nothing! Nothing at all! ^.^  
>Yami: ...YOU'RE KIDDING<br>Oh dear gotta go BYEE! Don't forget to review! ^.^ NIKO LOVES YOU


End file.
